


"The Hawks Abi"

by Freewilllife



Series: The beginning of a New Era! [9]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Anime, Description of wounds, Gen, Manga, Slight Violence, mysery, sad topics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13834086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freewilllife/pseuds/Freewilllife
Summary: When King Hiryuu encounters the misery of the slaves of the "Hawks" for the first time, he doubts humanity and finds help in Abi....





	1. Chapter 1

**The "Hawks" Abi (I)**

 

The sight of the "Ants" approaching the camp of King Hiryuu was peculiar-to say the least.

Hundreds of people, exactly 300 "Ants", were walking in the direction of the camp fires. Behind them were the "Hawks" driving them like sheep.

This succession was quite an extraordinary view.

At the front beautiful, gracile women and men lead this mass of people. Their hair colours, skin and clothes were all different from each other; their good looks were the only common trait of these people. Min-Ji guessed that these people were whores or concubines or more privileged slaves than the rest. The dresses, jackets and trousers were unique, and most likely made of silk, so that they appeared like exotic birds.

Behind them followed the slaves for the "lighter work" in houses, stores or restaurants. Their clothing looked far more practical and less exquisite than the one of the rest.

However, most people were the slaves working in the mines around Chishin. Their appearance was…frightening. Thin men, women, and children in worn-out clothes tried in vain to keep up with the pace. The weakest among them, broke down and were punished by the Hawks for that deed. The Hawks kicked the people

The nearer they came, the more of their misery became visible. Their eyes were sunk deeply in the caves. Their extremities were crooked, distorted, their joints thick and swollen.

In addition, many of these people seemed to be malnourished and sick. Open wounds, sometimes rotting flesh. In some cases, bones could be seen.

" _They will die,"_ thought Min-Ji with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth.

Their sight was hard to bear, yet at the same time they induced curiosity in the bystanders.

King Hiryuu was as pale as snow. Many of his subordinates had a similar reaction, but the king seemed to be so shaken by the view of the situation of these people.

" _What should we do with them?",_ asked Geuntae, his brows were furrowed. This event wasn t to his taste at all.

" _They need help, man of the North. Are not able to see that? Give them a place to rest, let the healers tend them. They may know what kind of nourishment and care they need,"_ said the young chief of the Crows. Her voice was as hard as steel.

The man of the North annoyed her.

" _You are not the king. You have no right to decide, young girl,"_ told Geuntae to Min-Ji. His voice was as cool as hers.

" _Do as she has said and do something about those people who think they can hurt other people,"_ commanded King Hiryuu. He sounded unfamiliarly harsh and maybe even angry.

His look was distant, and he avoided to look them in the eye. The king fled the camp, leaving behind the problems he had tried to solve.

His steps led him into the woods. His thoughts were in a disarray, all-tangled up.

Humans were cruel. Surely, he had heard of it, but there had been still a part that had not been able to believe it, that had wished to hold onto his image of the poor human beings, who didn t understand each other.

How could a treatment like this ever be justified? He didn t know it.

For the first time he considered the possibility that human beings were cruel by nature. The state of these "Ants"-neither the "Wanderers", nor the "Hawks" should have been able to overlook it.

His heart was still accelerating. He was still shocked. People were cruel and maybe even vile.

Zeno could see how his heart was battling with his mind, how love and disgust tried to subdue the other.

" _Poor king, naïve king_ ," thought Zeno.

He had been aware of the way of the human beings all his life. He didn t know battles, but he knew very well the effects of war, the disgust, cruelty and cowardice of the beings that called themselves "human".

The little boy observed the king that stumbled around in the forest and didn t know where he should run and hide.

Finally, he found a place to rest. A sweet, beautiful clearing, deep in the forest. A fallen tree lay there. An ideal place to sit on.

Here he sunk down and covered his face with his hands. The king didn t know what to do anymore. He would have never believed that the situation of the Ants had been that bad, that inhumane, but maybe it was the human way of dealing with strangers? Stripping them of their humanity, ignoring their needs, letting them vegetate…

The young boy was restless. There was somebody approaching the king, he could feel it. Zeno s spirit raised up in the air and wandered over countless trees, until he could see a young boy walking in the forest.

He had never seen this person before, yet there was a familiar feeling. He must have been about Zeno s age.

Zeno doesn t know, if there had been a connection even before they had become Dragon Warriors, but he at least remembers that he had a strange sentiment. Like he would know this person, even if he encountered him the first time today.

However, this person wasn t happy at all, either. He scowled, furrowed his brows and seemed to be utterly displeased with his life.

Zeno wondered for a moment, why he looked that way. What had happened to him?

The young boy outstretched his hand, slightly touching the other's shoulder. A sudden bolt went through his body.

Images appeared before his eyes. They were vague and he couldn t see anything clearly, since the different scenes seemed to overlap.

There was a woman, pulling on his arm. A man telling him something, but the meaning of the words was  lost to Zeno. He could only hear a buzzing in his ears. The next pictures showed the boy in a crowd of people. Too narrow! Too tight! Too cramped! Too many people and too many words.

" _So, you have wished to flee from those people. From all of them_!", murmured Zeno to himself.

The boy paused, turning around himself.

" _Who is there? Who is there?"_

The other boy sounded quite harsh and angry.

Alarmed Zeno jumped in the air again.

Interesting. This person could hear him! Not all people were able to hear him. Now he was continuing his way.

Farther and farther away from Zeno, to the point, where that other person stayed. Soon this boy would meet King Hiryuu.

A bird chirped and landed on his head with a swift movement. It was a tiny blue one. This event caused the furrow to disappear.

The other boy cracked a smile and spoke with the bird, as naturally as if he would welcome a long-lost friend.

The next one! The next bird sat on his right shoulder, surprised and with a look of utter joy the boy turned his head around.

The smile directed at the bird was so sweet and child-like, that Zeno wondered, if he had imagined the earlier expression.

The boy started to hum a melody, Zeno didn t know. A melancholic, but alluring tone. A love song, maybe?

This boy was humming a love song to a bird?

The little bird rubbed his head against the boy s.

The laughter that ensued this little gesture, was high and vibrated in the air.

The bird on his head seemed to become jealous. It pulled on some strands of his brown hair.

The boy talked with the boy in a low voice, slightly touching the belly of the one on his head. Then he lowered his finger and started to hum the melody again.

All the while, the boy had continued his journey until he had reached the clearing; the same one that King Hiryuu was currently staying without knowing, that this seemed to be the hideout of the boy.

When the boy became aware of the stranger sitting on the tree, his eyes were bulging.

The clearing was so remote that he had never met anybody else besides animals. And now this adult was occupying his place. The only hideout he had from all the other grown-ups wishing him to do this or that.

" _Go away!"_ shouted the boy, moving his arms wildly. His rage was apparent. The birds were flying away.

King Hiryuu just observed the child and stared at the boy.

" _Move!"_ screamed the boy. His face had turned quite red. He approached the king directing at him a furious glare.

The king seemed to be unaffected and continued to sit there in silence.

Zeno was furious! How dared he!

Suddenly the shouting stopped. Quite sullen the boy sat next to the king on the tree.

It took now some time, until that child had quiet down enough to think rationally again.

He knew that person! Right! He had observed this guy from faraway, because he had wanted to see the guy, he might have to kill, if his grand-father was murdered.

" _Don t you dare letting him down, do you hear me!",_ said the child eyeing the king.

" _Then you do what,Abi?",_ asked King Hiryuu . He still sounded quite grim.

Baffled Abi stared at him.

" _How do you know my name? „_ mumbled Abi-So his name is Abi!

His voice was quiet, and his insecurity was showing.

King Hiryuu smiled and looked in the sky.

" _Once I flew over your head in a different dimension_ ," he told the child.

" _You are lying_ ," shouted Abi _," That cannot be true! No man is able_ _to do that!"_

Abi was so sure about that, that he couldn t even imagine a different set of reality.

King Hiryuu smiled and looked in Zeno s direction.

Surprised Zeno stood still. Could he see him?

" _I would not bet on that_ , _child_ ," said the king.

It was strange. Zeno hadn t been treated like a child, but Abi obviously was. Zeno smiled.

The other boy did not agree with King Hiryuu s point of view, he shook his head vehemently.

" _That is not true, you strange king, who is not even able to understand the basics. Just like your whole plan is pointless_."

Both King Hiryuu and Zeno did notice it. The bitterness that showed in his words. A child that young that felt so bitter about the world?

" _Why do you think, that my plan is pointless"_ , asked King Hiryuu gently. He turned his head in order to see the young boy better.

" _If you truly think that you have "freed" these people, you are bloody stupid. We will take them back and the weak ones will be killed. In addition, they take some of your people as a compensation. That is the reason why they "gave" you those people, so they can pretend that you robbed them of their working class. The "Wanderers" are far greedier than the Hawks, but the Hawks are their dogs, ready to fight if they need to."_

His lips were thin, his glance seemed to pierce through King Hiryuu. The young boy clenched his hands.

" _He surely doesn t look like he would enjoy such a prospect," t_ hought Zeno.

"Abi?", asked King Hiryuu even more softly than before.

" _What_?"

Still angry, still ready to fight anybody.

" _Why do you tell me this? You are aware that you have warned me?",_ he asked in a friendly tone.

The boy averted his eyes.

" _It doesn t matter if you know it. You are weak. You are naïve. You will be crushed and trampled upon. There is no way to survive for you, you bloody naïve king!"_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _Thank you, that you have told me this. Would you be surprised, if I told you, that I had already foreseen that reaction_?", King Hiryuu wished to know. He looked at that child full of curiosity, but his eyes were also soft and warm.

Agitated the boy jumped to his feet. He was so upset, he couldn t stand still.

"That is impossible. Even if you know, there is no way for you," he said, standing in front of King Hiryuu.

"There is no way for you to win," Abi shouted.

" _No way. No way! No way! There is never a way for the weak!They always must suffer! That is just how the world is supposed to be!_ ," he screamed, turned around and ran away.

He couldn t bear to be near this person any longer, that said such things, he couldn t understand…

" _What a poor child. He must have suffered."_

King Hiryuu s words were gentle and sorrowful at the same time.

Then he nodded.

" _Thank you, Abi. How could I have believed that you were all vile? Some people seem to hurt due to their behaviour. Poor child. Poor people,"_ he murmured.

This child has helped him to understand the human beings better. Yes, he would still fight. He had to.

But now he had to go back. They were waiting for him.

In the camp his people were all busy, the healers were running back and forth between the different sick people and their helpers. Many people just stood around, staring at the helpers as if they had nothing better to do.

Min-Ji that he spotted in the crowd seemed to be accustomed to this kind of treatment and didn t need much help from the healers, Geuntae and some others seemed to be having more troubles.

Arcon winked at him.

" _My king, the wounds are being treated right now. The Hawks could be persuaded to stop with the mistreatment of these people."_

King Hiryuu nodded.

" _That is good. Thank you. I am sorry that I ve left the camp. Could you show me how you treat these wounds? I would like to help."_

The old man stared at him. Then Arcon smiled.

" _Of course, if you wish to. Though it is quite a rare sight to see a ruler treat the wounds of his subordinates."_

" _I ve met your grand-child in the forest,"_ King Hiryuu wanted to tell him but he refrained from doing so.

Somehow, he was sure that Abi would mind if the king told his grand-father. As far as he remembered this child loved his grand-father more than any other person, but the Hawks weren t people to show concern too openly. Maybe this child would be too ashamed to admit it?

" _King! Where have you been!"_ shouted Geuntae, who was not so modest.

" _I have run away and searched for a place to be able to breathe again_ ," was his answer. It was not the nicest explanation and not the best, but it was the truth nevertheless.

Geuntae blinked and turned around, continuing his work.

King Hiryuu learned quickly how to stop the bleeding and care for the sick. Later he joined the people distributing the food.

Their resources had diminished more than they had predicted before. The physical condition of many people was far worse than they had anticipated at the beginning.

Geuntae, Min-Ji, and several other tribe leaders had to send messages to their tribes to get their hands on further nutrients from their tribes.

Of course, they were not very content with this situation. King Hiryuu knew that he had to act soon or the dissatisfaction with the current circumstances would spread.

An unsettled crowd of people would be worse, especially for the weakest group of these people.

While many people believed that he was "just a naive boy" or a "naïve former god", King Hiryuu already was aware that this situation was dangerous.

That was why he met with the tribe leaders to tell him his further plan and to get their approval.

Like he had expected, his idea was greeted by many shouts of disagreement.

" _King, that cannot be true! Just let us take our arms, we might be able to shut them up forever and gain their land,"_ said Hachi. He was the chef of the "Red Wolfs", despite the name of his tribe, his hair was black.

" _That would be far too dangerous for the injured and sick Ants, the women and children. The Hawks might try to use them as a shield, if the battle takes place here,"_ argued King Hiryuu.

" _Still. That might be the better solution than you fighting against that…I mean…this guy is a not just huge, he is a freaking giant!",_ shouted Min-Ji.

Her voice was unusually raspy, but at the same time, unfamiliarly high.

" _She must be quite worried,"_ thought Zeno. The young boy did understand her, he also worried for the wellbeing of that strange person, but he also knew why King Hiryuu wished to take that step. There was at least a chance that there would be less victims.

" _You don t have a chance to win_ ," she added. The last part was so low, that it was barely audible.

Geuntae observed the scene thoughtfully.

" _I am not sure,"_ he commented.

Surprised Min-Ji turned around. Every person s eye was directed at the man from the North.

" _What do you mean, you are not sure? It is simple logic that such a young and lean person…such a shrimp as our king,"_ the statement earned her of course a few glances from unfriendly to amused _," is not able to kill such a warrior."_

However, Geuntae was not impressed by her act.

" _I don t know about the murder of that person. The king is sensible concerning that, but he may be able to pull it off. He is far more skilled than you might believe."_

" _It is still too dangerous! I would gladly take his place!",_ she shouted outraged.

For a while, Geuntae stared at her, then he grinned, his lips curved more and more upwards, until he started laughing.

"You!" he said.

" _You of all people! How would you defeat this warrior? Do you hope he laughs himself to death? Or would you try to seduce him with your female appearance. I am dying,"_ he screamed, while tears were running down his face, and he bent down, holding his belly.

" _Ouch. It hurts! It hurts! This person will try to defeat him…she will surely die…"_

Min-Ji was greeted by many grinning faces. Their thoughts were written on their faces. These men! Thinking that women were not able to fight!

" _Nobody is going to die_ ," shouted King Hiryuu.

He stood there as tall, as he could with his juvenile body and proclaimed:

" _I will fight. It was my decision; therefore, I should be the one to battle against that person."_

His subordinates looked at each other. They knew, there was no use in talking."

Arcon nodded in agreement.

" _Yes. That is the only way. A leader must prove himself. The Hawks, my people, merely accept a chief, if he is the strongest, the smartest man among them. The one who holds the reigns, must demonstrate superior abilities or he will lose his throne to the stronger man."_

" _Or woman!",_ Min-Ji had to add.

" _My King,are you sure, that you wish to fight against the strongest warrior of the "Hawks"? There is a high chance, that they won t fight fairly."_

" _My people fight fairly, and they respect the stronger opponent as their new chief. Without the support of the "Hawks", the "Wanderers" are not able to uphold their position of power."_

" _Is there any other way that nobody will die, Geuntae?"_

" _I don t know, if you are nobody, my king…"_


	2. The Hawks Abi II

** The Hawks Abi II **

 

 _“He might die_ ,” Zeno thought, while he placed himself down in the grass. Spring had finally embraced the earth. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing.

His grand-father didn t ask him today to help treat the elderly and sick, like he used to do, when Zeno was still a “Little Bird”. Since that day, a few weeks ago, he hasn t accompanied his grand-father.

If he pondered on it…There was no reason to do it. The water behind his eyes was waiting to fall…Zeno knew, he was aware of it, that this was not good. Crying over this.

Also, about King Hiryuu. He wouldn t listen to him. But he would try. He would t let him die. Zeno would give his all, if this person just lived. The boy bit on his lips.

His heart ached just at the thought that this person would vanish, and he would be alone…. Completely alone. There was nobody who cared for him. Maybe his grand-father. Maybe.

Zeno shook his head. Now was not the right time to cry, he needed to do something.

The 8-year-old boy, who would turn 9 soon, closed his eyes. Pain shot through his body, his blood was boiling, directly before he felt his spirit parting from his body and entering another realm.

He just needed to concentrate…to see this person.

His soul wandered over trees, houses, mountains, until he reached the great plane, where the “festival” was taking place.

Many of the “Hawks” were present. Rich and people from the middle-class. Old and young. Of course, the “Great Wanderer” with his family and subordinates observed the event, just as foreign merchants trying to show off their goods to customers.

The crowd was bustling and cheerful on the outside, but many grim faces were hidden behind friendly masks. Especially the “Wanderers” eyed the actions of the strange king. They didn t understand his concerns and considered his plan thoughtless or vile.

Zeno s heart stopped for a moment. The boy was here. He knew it, just as he knew that the flowers would bloom every year. So sure, he was.

Where?

He looked around. Many faces appeared before his eyes. The boy was not able to find the other. Zeno had no clue, why he wished to see this unfriendly person again. This person who had dared to shout at King Hiryuu, as if he was just a mad, naïve kid.

There!

Abi was so small, just like him, that the many heads of the adults had prevented Zeno to see this tiny person. A woman held his hand. A woman that resembled Abi so much in his appearance that she must have been a relative of his. Most likely his mother.

The other boy pulled on the arm, tried to free his hand out of her grasp, but his mother seemed to know his tricks. She continued to keep hold of him.

Abi s face looked as sullen as it had been, when he had encountered him for the first time.

 _“Just let me go,”_ he shouted. People turned their heads to see, who had caused such an uproar. Their faces weren t all to friendly.

Fear showed on the face of his mother. That reaction startled Zeno. Why would that person be afraid? Just because her son happened to scream a little?

Abi was still a child. Why did everybody mind his attitude so much? In his village people would have told the mother that she should take care of her son and make him stop, but nobody would have looked at them as if they had committed a grave sin. Was there a difference in culture?

 _“Don t shout_ ,” she whispered,” _or they will notice.”_

The boy didn t listen and continued to pull on her arm. The panic in his mother s face intensified.

Finally, she let go of his hand, and Abi ran away.

 _“Please don t run_ ,” pleaded his mother. Her voice sounded timid and anxious.

Zeno followed the boy, who was searching in the crowd for a person. Who did he wish to see?

Oh. Zeno knew this person! There, right next to the king!

This lean old man with the white beard and the long white hair. This guy looked just like Zeno would have imagined a wizard to be like.

 _“Abi, are you causing troubles for my daughter again?”_ asked Arcon his grand-son.

_“She is horrible. She must always hinder my steps. I just told her that I wished to see you, but she wouldn t let me until I caused a ruckus.”_

_“My king,”,_ spoke Arcon to King Hiryuu _,” this young fellow is my grand-child. Please allow me to accompany him back to his mother, since it would be too dangerous to keep him here.”_

With a look at the depressed face of Abi, King Hiryuu shook his head.

_“Please stay with your grand-child. I won t need your help for the time being”_

Zeno had to clap his hands around his mouth in order not to laugh about Abi s happy face. Gleefully he took his grand-father s hand and wished to lead him into the crowd, however Arcon directed his grand-child to a nearby rock.

Both rested behind the rock, where they could be safe of the curious eyes of the people. Especially the “The Great Wanderer” should not see them. Arcon had chosen clothing from a different tribe to conceal his treason, but Abi was so clearly a “Hawk” that it would be bad if people spotted his grand-son with the foreign king that was already considered an enemy.

If King Hiryuu hadn t been perceived as an obstacle, the “Great Wanderer” would have just presented him a few gifts to soothe the other party. The usage of weapons was an alarm signal.

 _“What is it, grand-pa, why are you so cautious_?”, asked Abi. The whole situation seemed to be strange to him.

Arcon smiled and kissed his forehead.

 _“Abi, you have to be more careful,”_ warned Arcon. Then he added: _“We must wait until the fight starts, then we both are going to slip away. It is important that we do not draw to much attention to ourselves.”_

The cheers of the crowd welcomed the champion of the Hawks. Zeno had the impression that his eyes were going to bulge…

Min-Ji had been right. That guy was not just big, he was huge. A giant. A tall man with pale skin and red hair, like King Hiryuu s one. His massive body, presenting enormous muscles was covered with a dozen scars.

 _“Who is that? That s not a Hawk!_ “, shouted Abi. Arcon put a hand over his mouth.

_“Be quiet. You have to learn to read the situation, Abi. But yes. That person is not a Hawk, “The Great Wanderer” wishes to show off his newest soldier. If I had known before that this person would participate, I wouldn t have proposed this option to King Hiryuu. “_

_“Does this strange king stand a chance against this huge bu_ g?”, asked Abi curiously, tilting his head.

Zeno wished he could touch objects. If he had the chance, he would have slapped this stupid little guy before him and above else, he would have tried to strike at that huge giant displaying his body. How he hated murder, but if nothing happened King Hiryuu would lose, not just the battle, but also his life.

 _“There is a chance,”_ said Arcon _,” A tiny little chance if my king is quick on his feet. This person may be strong, but he seems to be also heavy. If the king avoids a direct hit, he could try to tire him out or and that would be the best turn of events, he is the first that lands a direct hit_.”

All three people along with the crowd on both sides watched King Hiryuu entering the ring.

 _“A tiny little shrimp, this king, but since you like him so much, I, too, hope that he will survive_ ,” told Abi his grand-father.

Smiling Arcon placed a hand on the tiny, thin shoulder of Abi.

_“Now Abi. We must hurry behind the trees. Everybody is going to watch the fight”_

Zeno observed both, the old guy and the young fellow, moving behind the trees to the part, that was occupied by the Hawks and Wanderers.

Behind a tree, Arcon got rid of the foreign cloak, and reordered the rest of his clothes, so that he resembled a Hawk.

Casually both walked from behind the trees, as if they had just reached the ring, coming from the city in the opposite direction.

Both placed themselves in a little distance from the rest of the crowd.

 _“Can you see,”_ asked Arcon his grand-son, but Abi just shook his head.

With a sigh on his lips, he took the child and put him on his shoulders. Abi smiled broadly, when he clutched the neck of his grand-father.

 _“Abi, I have to breath_ ,” reminded Arcon his grand-son.

 _“Sorry…Oh look! The third daughter of the “Great Wanderer”, it won’t take that much time anymore, until the battle will start_ “, noticed Abi.

Arcon nodded. Zeno didn t understand, what they both meant.

All he had seen was one girl after the other, that was presented to the crowd. So, they had been the daughters of the “Great Wanderer”.

 _“Oh, look. That is Eun-Yeong. She always looks so stiff. All the others at least smile, but she always has this overly serious expression on her face.Brr,”_ laughed Abi.

A beautiful black-haired woman with rather dull blue eyes was standing, turning quickly and immediately leaving the ring. Her movements were rather stiff and couldn t be called gracious, even if one closed one and a half eye. Obviously, she hated the attention.

Zeno rolled his eyes. This event has turned in a kind of show. This was a serious fight and the other party treated it as if it was a play.

The boy sized up. His heart was so loud. The fear that this person could die…Zeno didn t really understand it himself.

He had to talk with him! He had to do something! Anything! Zeno looked around, but had no idea, what he could do. It was just his spirit and not his body. Not to talk about the fact, that he was just an 8-year-old boy, who was weak and couldn t help him anyway.

Then he caught sight of his eyes, that were directed at him. These warm, purple eyes.

King Hiryuu just shook his head one time. Nobody had noticed but him.

His mouth tried to pronounced the word _: “Don,t!”_

Zeno stared at him. He couldn t move. Even if he wanted. That this person had foreseen his reaction!

 _“It begins!”,_ Abi s eyes were glistening, Zeno felt sick.

King Hiryuu and the giant drew their swords. Arcon s premonition had become true. The giant was a little slower, King Hiryuu was a little quicker, but the strike hit too late.

The giant had already taken up the shield and drove the thing against him. King Hiryuu stepped aside.

“ _Almost_ ,” whispered Arcon, _“Just a little quicker the next time.”_

Zeno s heart had forgotten to beat for a moment. It was a strange feeling, when the boy could hear it palpitating in his ears again.

When he heard his blood rushing through his veins, he could see, from the corner of his eye, Abi forming a word with his mouth.

“ _Why_?”, asked he.

His grand-father raised one eyebrow.

_“Why? What do you mean?”_

_“Why do you follow this strange, bloody naïve person? I think that you knew, grand-pa, how the “Great Wanderer” would react to a person that threatens the present order.”_

_Abi s eyes were questioning his grand-father, but they were saying words, his mouth didn t reveal: “Why have you committed treason, if you knew, that we may suffer the consequences? What do you think will happen to us? To mother, your daughter and to me? What do you think? Why do you risk our lives?”_

There was a tension between them. Abi, about the same age as him, didn t look like a child right now. At that moment, he had nothing that resembled the child giggling about the birds, caressing his head.

His little fingers dug in the skin of his grand-father, near his throat.

This person wished to know the answer, because…but Zeno understood. His grand-father was an important person to him and the boy was not able to grasp the reason why…he would risk their lives. Abi was 9, nearly ten, but he was aware of the risk.

Was that the reason, why he had wished to see his grand-father? Zeno didn t know, but he understood too, that in these greenish eyes there was a spirit that was far more than horrible or simply childish.

_“You…”_

Arcon nodded. Yes, he had underestimated this person and had failed to see him. Now his sight was far clearer.

 _“Abi, do you remember your_ …,” there was a pause,” _… grand-ma?”,_ asked Arcon. His voice sounded gravelly and was low. Most likely Abi wouldn t have understood the words, if he hadn t sat on his shoulders.

The boy shook his head.

_“No. I don t remember her. She died, before I got the chance to get to know her, but you know that grand-pa. Why do you ask me?”._

Zeno felt how his throat was constricting. This boy! He spoke so softly, nearly gently.

Arcon was smiling. Zeno saw it, but did Abi know it?

 _“Why are you smiling?”,_ wondered his grand-son.

Arcon lifted his head.

 _“How do you know that I am smiling?”_ he asked.

Abi shrugged his shoulders. Zeno laughed. A small sound escaped his mouth and the other boy turned his head.

 _“Have you heard that?”,_ asked Abi.

His grand-father just lifted one of his eyebrows

 _“Then it was just me,”_ noted Abi.

Zeno had to press his hands hard on his mouth, to muffle the sound.

Those two were epic! Neither of the both was able to see the other, but they both understood each other so well, that it was…just so…

He didn t know how to express this feeling…but it felt so warm…all over…and it had been a long time, since he had felt like this.

 _“What did you wish to say about grand-ma”,_ asked Abi, continuing their conversation from earlier.

His grand-father let his eyes wander, looking at the cheering or angry faces in the crowd, listening to their shouts, their voices.

 _“All those people…there are so many different people, even though they all belong to the same tribes…”_ , told Arcon to his grand-son.

Abi shook his head.

 _“No grand-pa, there are many from other tribes. Just look at the party of this strange king. They consist of many different tribes. It is strange, that they don t try to kill each other. That is a natural consequence,”_ wondered Abi.

Arcon shook his head, mirroring his grand-son.

_“No, Abi. Even in one tribe, there are many different people. You are certainly different from your mother or me.”_

Abi nodded.

 _“Sure, I am strange. Father keeps on telling me that I am “not right” every so often and that if I am not paying attention to it, then…But he never tells me, what may happen then_ …”, Abi s voice was flat…he tried to hide something.

Zeno could hear it…

Arcon sighed.

 _“Of course, he would do that, he is just this kind of person. Empathy is not exactly his strength. My daughter Ayla may be different, she is too sensible_.”

_“Grand-pa?”_

Surprised Arcon answered: _Yes_?”

 _“What happened to grand-ma? Just tell me. I am not the most patient person alive and I am tired of listening to the long version of this story,”_ Abi told his grand-father.

His grand-father shook his head and laughed. It was a warm and gentle tone.

 _“You are a really peculiar human being. You don t like to pretend. You are always clear and cut right through things_.”

 _“Yea…Sure…I can hold a certain grudge against a person for quite a while. I don t forget it. But we were discussing grand-ma and not_ _me_ ,” Abi reprimanded his grand-pa.

 _“She was just like you, you know_ ,” his voice was so low. He was near the border. Soon he would break down.

Abi s mouth was slightly open, he closed it. Since he didn t know, what to say…

_“She used to speak with animals, just like you. She hated loud sounds, and that is also a trait that you shared with her. She was not good with people…”_

_“Just like me.”_

_“Yes. Just like you. And she also spoke, when it was better to not say anything at all.”_

Abi didn t even had to say it. They both knew, that this was the trait he was most criticized for.

It was difficult to ask. It was difficult to ask, since Abi already knew the answer and it would break his grand-father s heart, but he had to know, since this concerned him. More than ever.

 _“What happened to her_?”, whispered the boy.

 _“She died…. They…They came to get her,…when we couldn t hide it anymore….I was so weak, Abi,...They didn t wish that the weakness of  your grand-mother would persist”_ he whispered, his voice was brittle. There were tears, sliding down his cheek. He blinked in order to hide them.

There was a shutter running down Zeno s back, when he heard it. So that was the reason, Abi s mother had been so afraid.

The thought must have appeared to the other two.

“ _When it happened, your mother had been still a child. She had been very afraid…always worrying that something like this could happen again. For a while, she stuck to me, never letting me alone, her fear hasn t really subsided since then, maybe that is the reason I never really told her, that she should let you a little more air…It was my fault_. But at least I was able to persuade them that she is different from her mother.”

Abi dug his nails in the skin of his grand-father. He was so agitated.

_“That is not true. You were weak. What could you have done to prevent that? That is just how it is then…”_

Arcon shook his head, so vehemently his head.

_“No. Not again. I am going to prevent it. This time I will…I will protect you.”_

He pointed with his head to the small figure of King Hiryuu, still avoiding the hits of the opponent, that was far stronger than him.

_“This person is our only chance. I can t do it anymore, Abi. I cannot pretend any longer that everything is alright.Not when the ceremony is approaching and they are going to train you in order to become a warrior. They will realize it.”_

_“That I am strange. Alright.”_

Abi looked at King Hiryuu.

_“It seems that I am going to die then. King shrimp seems to be pretty beaten up. Though the bull looks a lot worse, but this person doesn t try to use his chance.”_

Abi was indeed right. Several times King Hiryuu had missed the chance to kill this person. Instead he had tried to cut the tendons of this person, which was a pretty cruel way to end a fight. But even here, he hesitated.”

The young boy shook merely his head.

_“No chance. He is so naïve. A fearless, egoistic warrior might have had the chance to win, but King shrimp, he doesn t wish neither to end his opponent’s life, nor to hurt him seriously, which is by the way pretty bad, since the bull won t be as merciful.”_

_“Hey you! I will hunt you until the next life, if you lose! I have bet my life on you!”, screamed Abi._

Surprised some people were turning their heads at the young boy, cheering for the champion.

For a tiny moment, King Hiryuu twitched, the bull used his chance wisely and landed a strike at his side. Blood gushed out. He must have hurt an important blood vessel.

Arcon, Abi and Zeno turned pale. If he didn t end the battle soon, he would bleed to death…

Zeno just stood there and didn t know what to do…Somebody…Anybody…

 _“Hey, you_ ,” he heard the voice screaming and didn t recognize the person for a moment.

 _“Hey, you, look at me!_ ” Min-Ji screamed

_“What are you doing? Are you nuts?”_

The fight stopped. Heads were turning. A murmur was arosing.

Geuntae tried to hold her back but was pushed to the side.

 _“You people are supposed to follow the strongest warrior, aren t you? The person you are fighting against right now is even more powerful than me! Remember that! He is a kind-hearted fool! Just you look_ ,” shouted the leader of the Crows _._

She held her fist high, so that everybody could see her.

Then she took a step back, turned and hit a rock, twice as big as her, standing next to her.

The massive stone burst…in ten thousand little pieces…

The following events took place all simultaneously.

The crowd fell silent at once. The gigantic warrior let go off his sword and it fell on the earth. Shocked he stared at this petite, black-haired woman.

Just as shocked were the party of King Hiryuu. Geuntae was looking at her with a wide-open mouth.

Merely the Crows grinned to each other. They knew their leader of course.

“The Great Wanderer” stood up. The long deep blue cloak around his shoulders sunk on his chair, so you could have maybe also called it a throne, since this huge piece was adorned skilfully with beautiful ornaments. Truly the seat of a king.

 _“Why are you stopping the fight. Continue_ ,” commanded the “Great Wanderer”.

But the redheaded warrior shook his head. The huge scar between his eyebrows was lowered, and he looked kind of sad, even though it would have been better to describe his facial expression as a mix between confusion and determination.

 _“No chance. If that person is really that mighty, then I would surely lose. In fact, he had the chance to kill me several times in that fight, but didn t_.”

_“What are you saying? Who would commit such a foolish act in the middle of a fight?”_

The big, scarred warrior smiled, turned to his former opponent. King Hiryuu had also lowered his sword.

_“This person obviously does.”_

_“Just continue!”,_ insisted the “Great Wanderer”.

The warrior shrugged his shoulders.

_“Just do it yourself. The leader is the strongest warrior, isn t he? Are you the strongest warrior?”_

Turning his back on this guy, the warrior fell on his knees and bent down before King Hiryuu.

_“Are you in need of a strong warrior, my king?”_

King Hiryuu was just as shocked by the events as everybody else around him, but he regained his composure quicker than the “Great Wanderer” who still stood there, starring at the ensuing scene.

 _“Everybody is welcomed,”_ said King Hiryuu, while putting his sword back into the scabbard.

The warrior reciprocated the smile and stood up.

The murmur arose again. What has happened?

There…a few people were wondering.

Maybe everything would have been different, if the “Great Wanderer” had been a far more courageous guy, but he was a coward. He left the ground along with his family. He fled.

How could the Hawks follow such a weak leader, who showed his power, but who was not powerful, since he lacked the necessary courage?

Was the foreign king really that strong? But that would mean a different kind of life? The opinions of the Hawks disagreed with each other

Later the tribe leaders under King Hiryuu held another meeting. Sitting together in such a tight tent, wouldn t usually lead to a merry get together, but the turn of events had left many of King Hiryuu s followers more than pleased.

 _“I wouldn t have thought that you are that strong_ ,” admitted Geuntae in a low voice, facing Min-Ji. Both were standing before the tent, waiting for King Hiryuu, who was currently taking part in a meeting with the “Hawks”. Arcon as a part of the “Hawks” was at his side.

Min-Ji grinned: _“Of course, man of the North, what did you expect? That my people gave me the title of chief voluntarily, because I was a woman, or what?”_

_“Yea, but that is not normal. I mean, forget that you are a woman, but I doubt that even any normal man is that strong.”_

_“I had to train, too, Geuntae. Just like you or…or just like him. But yea. I admit. I may be stronger than most people.”_

_“Speaking about most people… these guys surely know how to turn a meeting into a party. As far as I can tell, there won t be anybody standing, when King Hiryuu will be back_ ,” Geuntae pointed at the entrance of the tent.

 _“Just so that you know it, I haven t forgotten, what you have said about how ridiculous it would be, if I had battled that guy,”_ Min-Ji gifted him with a mocking grin.

_“Oh, come on, I cannot believe it, that you would hold that against me.”_

_“You can bet on it.”_

_“Who is holding what against who?”,_ interrupted King Hiryuu both of his subordinates.

Geuntae and Min-Ji turned around.

_“Nothing more than just a joke, right chief of the “Crows?”_

_“I don t know, man of the North. I would say, we will see it,”_ commented Min-Ji his statement.

King Hiryuu smiled at both.

 _“So, your meeting was successful_?”, asked Geuntae.

The king confirmed this assumption.

_“Yes. A big success. Most of the “Hawks” have accepted, that the “Ants” are free people now. There are even a few subscriptions of some of the “Wanderes”. Though the “Great Wanderer” has fled over the ocean. His destination is currently unknown.”_

_“With other words, you gained a couple of new subordinates. What does the holy Jin say about the actions of the “Great Wanderer?””_

_“Please let him be for the time being,”_ remarked King Hiryuu dryly. _“He is still pretty shaken.”_

 _“I bet he is,”_ said Geuntae grimly.

“ _Geuntae, I would like to talk with you_ ,” said Arcon, who appeared behind the king.

_“About what? What does one of the “Hawks” wish to tell me?”_

Arcon looked at Geuntae, directed his glance towards King Hiryuu and let it go back and forth between King Hiryuu and Min-Ji.

Geuntae looked at him bewilderedly. He obviously was missing the hint.

_“What do you want, man? I am not good at solving puzzles. Just spit it out!”_

_“We need to talk,”_ he said, while he pulled at the arm of the man of the North.

_“Wait, what? What are you doing?”_

_“They need to be alone for a while_ ,” told Arcon Geuntae.

Geuntae raised his eyebrows.

_“Oh! You have meant that! Why didn t you tell me earlier, old guy. Far easier than trying to say this to me in a roundabout way, I personally don t understand.”_

Arcon sighed.

_“You aren t a very sensible guy, aren t you? Of course, they would need some time alone.”_

_“Wait, since when are you trying to play match-maker, old guy?”_

Arcon looked at him and sighed again.

 _“I would have kissed a thousand monkeys in order to save my grand-child and that woman made it happen. I am in her debt and I am gonna repay her deed, “_ he said, while he looked back, observing the gestures of both. Arcon smiled. It seemed that this two really liked each other.

 _“Those guys are awfully quick on their feet, aren t they?”,_ remarked Min-Ji. She had the strange notion to twitch a strand of her black hair, which was unlike her.

Before she could have reacted, he had thrown his arms around her. Zeno starred at them. What was happening now?

Holding her in a tight embrace, King Hiryuu tilted his head and whispered in her ear: “ _Thank you. Thank you so much…I don t know what I would have done without your interference. It was so tight.”_

There was so much in his voice, so many feelings…that she didn t know how to react.

A few heartbeats later, slowly she was circling her arms around his back. It was quite warm and so very sweet…

She pressed her head against his chest, and smelled him, drew his scent in. She would have liked to stay like this. Just like this forever.

It was so cozy and comfortable, resting her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Did she imagine it or was his heart beating just as furiously as her own?

Maybe it was merely her wishful thinking. After all, what she wished for was…

When she looked up, she met his rather sad expression.

 _“Why? Why are you so sad,”_ asked Min-Ji. She didn t want to see him like this.

Maybe it was out of place to ask something like this, but she didn t care anymore.

There was a knot in her throat and a weight on her chest.

He shook his head. Strange. Now he seemed to act like all these guys, trying to hide their distress.

This person avoided her eyes.

_“It is just…I was not able to fulfil my promise. You had to save me…I am no good. I ve made so many mistakes.”_

Min-Ji smiled.

_“You are a human being, King Hiryuu. Just as anybody else and I was not sure, if I would succeed. I was so lucky. They could have turned against us and it would have been my fault. I am sorry.”_

King Hiryuu reciprocated her smile.

 _“I am sorry. I was weak. I shouldn t doubt anymore. The next time, I must fulfil my duty as a king as good as I can…even If I have to hurt other people. I could have brought doom over us with my hesitation…,”_ he paused for a few moments and continued: _“But I will try to avoid having to do this as much as I can.”_

Both let go of each other, still facing the other.

_“I know. This is just who you are…To tell the truth…you made me doubt myself a little…. Maybe I wished to see the same sight that you saw…Maybe I wished to believe in the goodness of people…And… Maybe you have granted me this wish.”_

Surprised he looked at her.

 _“For real?”_ his cheeks became a little redder, his eyes became a little brighter.

What a truly sweet view.

She nodded.

 _“Yes…it is true,”_ she confirmed with a smile. It was warm.

King Hiryuu starred at her.

“But,” she said.

“But,” he repeated.

_“But I have to go home. My brother is still waiting for me. Shuten would be really mad, if I wasn t keeping my promise to him.”_

_“Of course,”_ he said, but Zeno had the impression he wanted to say something completely different.

“ _Will you come again_? he asked.

Min-Ji smiled at him…But then her expression changed. She starred at him. An expression of horror in her eyes.

The face of King Hiryuu had turned pale…He was as white as a ghost.

“ _Min-Ji_ ,” he spoke _,” please wait for me in the tent…I need to do something very urgent. It is important.”_

Without further questions she left but looked inquiringly back. What had happened?

The moment Min-Ji disappeared in the entrance of the tent, King Hiryuu turned around and was facing Zeno now.

_“How long have you been like this already, Zeno? How long have you been split apart from your body?”_

There was panic in his voice. Zeno didn t understand it.

_“I don t know…Maybe since the beginning of the festival?”_

_“You stayed like this for more than a day. No wonder this has happened!”_

King Hiryuu shook his head, shook vehemently his head, as if he had to get rid of a thought.

 _“You have to stop. Immediately stop with that. Do you understand_ _me_?”, he asked. His voice was void of any warmth.

His eyes were piercing through Zeno. Why did he react like this? He didn t do anything wrongly, didn t he?

_“What did I do wrongly. Why did I upset you?”_

King Hiryuu looked at him sadly.

_“Zeno, look at your hands.”_

When Zeno held his hands up, he saw it.

They had changed. Before they had been nearly transparent, but now, they looked very firm and plastic…nearly as if he would stand before King Hiryuu in his body…

_“Why?”_

Zeno felt numb. What had happened. Somehow, he already knew what King Hiryuu was going to say to him.

_“If you continue like this, you will die soon. The connection between your spirit and body will vanish and you have to stay like this forever. Don t. Just don t do this anymore. I would love to see you rather alive, than again. So, stop it altogether. Don t use this ability ever again, Zeno. I warn you.”_

Zeno s heart sunk. What was he trying to say?

_“I don t want to see you ever again in this form. Stay away! Go,” he said._

His glance was hard and without mercy.

Zeno fled. He had to go. His spirit wandered over trees. houses and mountains.

There was a pain. Zeno felt a stabbing pain in his chest. As if something was trying to rip his heart out…

He felt how he moved his arms, trying to hide his face.

Hm…

A flower fell into the grass. It was lilac. A tender, frail plant with a so sweet odour that Zeno could feel tears sliding down his cheek. He was back in his body again.

_He was alone. He was truly alone._

His field of vision had become dull. He could hardly see, so many tears streamed out of his eyes.

The boy didn t notice that somebody was holding him in his arms. Zeno s cousin looked at the child and was tenderly stroking his back.

 _“I am sorry Zeno. I am so sorry, that we all are such cowards. You are so young. Still so young. I didn t try to prevent them from throwing you down this hole”,_ said Pontos.

Tears streamed down his face as well. He held this little guy tightly in an embrace, hoping that the grief, that little person was experiencing right now, would subside soon….

_“Happy birthday Zeno. You are 9 years old from that day on,” said Pontos, trying to soothe this person that suffered from a broken heart…_

Many years would go by, until Zeno would be able to see this person again….

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I reached it! The last chapter, where they are still children. From the next chapter on...I can write about the Dragon Warriors as adults! Yay!^^


End file.
